Circus Baby
Circus Baby, simply known as Baby, is the main character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Rebuilt Baby is a recreation of Circus Baby, and is Prince Ghast's best friend. Appearance She has similar features with her core appearance, but with many changes in appearance. Back from her very first teaser and her appearance in the first trailer, Baby had more child-like appearance; She wears boots, and her face was separated in halves. The golden triangle is small, revealing that she had no ice-cream dispenser. As of Amen's project for the second season, she appears more of a teenage girl rather than a child. Her skirt can swing like a real skirt, despite being made of chrome. The frills are very smooth, but with a little bit of wrinkles. Her red palms and the hole in the golden triangle are less round. Her fingers are ball-pointed, due to her ability to inflate balloons. Her jester shoes are detachable like real shoes. Her hair is longer, and more human like. Her pigtails are replaced with ponytails. These ponytails can be longer, and her hairbands are removable, removing the ponytails and revealing her long, straight hair, similar to JayJay. She has indigo eyelids, and bright blue eyes. Her mouth, like Prince, also has flexes like humans. Despite the changes, she still has her microphone from her core series. However, the microphone is modified for Baby to change her voice to any voice she imagines; Especially a male voice. She also has the ice-cream dispenser, but she hardly uses it, especially since it killed her creator's daughter Elizabeth. After the virus attack, she was rebuilt, with slight difference. Her frills on her shoulders have thorns. The hole on the triangle is completely round. Her skirt slightly has some sort of a diamond pattern. Her elbows are no longer sealed by spheres. Her red palms are rounder. Her faceplates are a bit different, and she has more eyelashes. If one looks closely to her feet, Baby is wearing a white pair of socks. Her endoskull has the actual shape of a human skull. In fact, it is similar to her father's head inside the Springtrap suit. While her core-self is 7'2'' ft in height, Baby is around 5'3'' ft, which is slightly shorter than Prince Ghast. However, Baby has a resizing power, giving her the ability to be any size she wants; Either as small as an atom, or a hundred times as big as a galaxy. Just like her core counterpart, she has a key card containing her voice box, datas and memories; Including Elizabeth's soul. The card can be found inside her left arm, just under the armplate. Personality Baby is sweet and adorable, just the way she should. Her bad history did not stop her from being nice to everyone. She likes helping other characters, including Prince. They almost never separate from each other. However, after the virus attack, a bit of her kindness has been infected, and the cure has yet been found. She is still sweet and adorable, but not as before. In addition, she has a slight personality of a teenager, similar to Prince. She is described as Daddy's Little Monster because she is also a murderer like her father, William Afton. Even though she acts innocent most of the time, there are times when she kills. She also does most kills for Prince Ghast because he keeps showing mercy. Relationship Amen King King is Baby's best friend. Baby falls in love with him since she was brought out of her "prison", the Sister Location. She is slightly different in personality after the virus attack, but this does not affect their relationship almost at all. She and King are literally connected. He can see what she sees, hear what she hears, and vice versa. This is mostly recommended when she uses her growth power, since different sizes are like in different dimensions, and therefore the communications are limited. Although he calls her his girlfriend, it is only an exaggeration. They're not lovers like people think they are. Tattletail Baby's gift from King. Prince hacked into Tattletail's waydrive to make him perfect for Baby. Tattletail actually loves Circus Baby as much as she loves him. Mama Tattletail Tattletail's mother, who sometimes disagrees with Baby's relationship with Tattletail. Mama tends to harm Baby, believing that she's harming Tattletail. Elizabeth Afton Baby's sister who's possessing her after her death. William Afton Baby's creator and father. Similar to Elizabeth, Baby calls him "daddy". Funtime Foxy The closest stage member to her. He always gets Baby on stage on the hour. Funtime Freddy She doesn't like him much, due to him being mentally broken. Whenever he goes crazy, Bon-Bon leaves him and keeps Baby away from him. JayJay Although not related, JayJay is like her sister. They sometimes spend a night together, along with Bonnet, Reena and Bidybab. James The HedgeFox James has a rivalry with Baby. This maybe because Prince loves her too much. He would kill her when he gets a chances, malfunctioning Prince and turning himself into a defibrillator. Trivia * Her design is very similar to XJ9 (aka Jenny Wakeman) from ''My Life As A Teenage Robot''. * She sometimes takes role as Ruby Gloom. * She also plays the role of Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. * Her ponytails have no separates, unlike her core-self's pigtails. * Similar to King, Baby changes appearance as she ages, despite being a robot. * Before she was complete, Amen stated that she may not be as beautiful. After her completion, he stated that he stand corrected. * Her birthday is on October 7, the same date as the Sister Location Anniversary. * After Baby got destroyed for the first time, King revealed that she's a living robot. * She happens to have a trauma with her ice-cream dispenser. Every year on the anniversary of the death of her creator's daughter, she gets the same nightmare. ** She also has a trauma with The Scooper, mostly because of Ennard. * Sometimes she appears with heterochromic eyes, having one of her eyes green while another is blue. This implies that she and Elizabeth are active at once. * Even though she and King are always connected, Baby somehow loses contact with him every 7 days before her birthday. * People seem to confuse Circus Baby being Amen's girlfriend instead of his persona's. This is likely because Amen plays the role of his robot-self even outside his YouTube channel. * When on killing mode, she sometimes holds an axe. This is referred to The Living Tombstone's Die In A Fire music video where William is seen destroying animatronics with it. * Like some animatronics, Baby possesses a teleporting ability. ** She can also cloak herself to be invisible, although this is not often used. * Baby is one of the only characters whose models are being sold on DeviantArt. * Her favorite Plant is Shrinking Violet, because Violet also has a resizing power. ** Though, her power is natural, while Baby's power is artificial. * The calling "daddy's little monster" is taken from TryHardNinja's song. It is also taken from one of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake episodes. Teaser Images * Her first teaser replaces the very first. * Her second teaser is strikingly similar with the original teaser made by Scott Cawthon. ** The image is titled Project: Baby Girl, likely because she is Amen's favorite character. * Her third teaser image is titled Project: OOS. This hints that Baby is out of service. * Her fourth teaser shows Baby being resurrected. It is hinted that it was done through a ritual. ** It can be assumed that the ritual was done by Bendy. ** Although it was a Satanic ritual, Baby shows no sign of being possessed by a demon. According to Bendy, it's almost as if Satan did not cross his fingers behind his back. ** In the image, the opener of her ice-cream dispenser opens, along with her right armplate and faceplates. * Her fifth teaser is strikingly similar to her first teaser in fnafworld.com. ** However, it is not titled as Project. Gallery Baby in Trailer.png|Baby's beta version Project- Rebuild.png|Baby's first teaser. Note that this replaces the very first. Project- Baby Girl.png|Baby's second teaser, strikingly similar with the core teaser. Me and my girl.png|Circus Baby in the shadow behind King Presents For You.png|Baby gets Tattletail. Project- OOS.png|Baby's third teaser Project- Arise.png|Baby's fourth teaser Iamstillhere.png|A remake of Baby's FNAF World teaser. Me and Baby.png|Circus Baby on stage with King No escape.png|Circus Baby being possessed. Shadow and Light.png 7'2 ft No-nos.png|Baby in her core size 18th Birthday.png Heads Up (My Baby).png|Baby celebrates 3rd Anniversary of FNAF, mimicking a snapshot. Baby and Tattletail.png|Baby and Tattletail Amen and Baby in romance.png|A drawing of Baby dancing with King in the snow First Fight.png|Elizabeth hates King Undead vs Possessed.png|Elizabeth in full control More than machine.png|Circus Baby as Monika Source freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Circus_Baby - Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki Category:Characters Category:Copyrighted Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Tattletail